The Grand tournament of Ooo
by William Elric
Summary: The Grand tournament of Ooo has finally arrived after a absence of 100 hundred years and theres a huge prize 1,000,000 Ooozins Money and everyone wants it who will compete and who will win there can be only one! rated t for blood and mild gore match 5 is up.
1. The Grand Tournament

**Well this is technically my third fan fic its gonna be awesome.. im gonna say a little something tho and it has nothing to do with the story**

**-you've got to follow your dreams or otherwise life has no meaning and we become shadows of our past. living past events and never truly growing or moving forward.-**

**Now that ive said that its time for the story  
**

**i have changed the format of this story and i would like to thank zengods for pointing out the problem  
**

**Disclaimer i do not own adventure time or the cast i only own my oc's and the plot of this story  
**

Finn awoke to a regular saturday morning at least he thought it was regular little did he know he would take part in something big. He got up and made his bed and walked groggily to the bathroom to have his morning shower. when he was done with his shower he went downstairs and saw that jake was already up and on the middle of their table was a huge stack of pancakes. finn sat down and began to pile the pancakes onto his plate saying "thanks for breakfast dude".

"Yah man no prob i usually make breakfast anyway" jake replied as he too began to pile pancakes onto his plate just then they heard a scream coming from the room next to bolted up from his seat and rushed to the door only to have the door swing open and slam him in the face knocking him down. he landed hard on his butt while beemo came running from the entrance of the now open door yelling and chanting "Yipee Yipee it's finally here it's finally here!"

"Beemo calm down" jake tried to say over beemos yelling

"Beemo... Beemo... BEEMO" yelled finn from his position on the floor still hurting from getting slammed in the face and falling on his butt.

"What's up finn i did not see you there" Beemo replied at a normal volume before returning to his earlier chant.

"BEEMO tell us whats here already you know i cant handle not knowing something" Jake said while pulling on his face.

"Jake how do you not know? its only the biggest event in the last hundred years." beemo said curiously

"Ugh beemo just spit it out man or... or you can go sit in the corner" jake yelled back

"Why jake it's the grand tournament how did you forget!"

jake's face lit up and he made a surprised face "Oh my grod is that this year"

"Sure is jake" then they grabbed each others hands and began to dance around singing "It's here..it's..here..it's here"

"Uh guys what is the grand tournament" asked finn getting up and returning to his pancakes.

Jake gave finn a shocked glance than eagerly said "Come on finn i'll show you" grabbing finns hand and pulling him to the front door.

"Dude what about my pancakes!" said finn

"Dont worry man you can have pancakes some other time the grand tournament only happens every a hundred years so let's go."

"Fine jake let's go" finn said with a down cast look and then mumbled "i was really looking forward to having a normal breakfast for once"

When they got outside jake grew to his huge travel size and said "Hop up on my back dude and will go see the tournament."

"alright let's go then."

"We're here man" said jake when they arrived at a enormous stone coliseum with a huge metal roof with spikes all around it.

"Dude this place is algebraic" said finn when he looked at the place from jake's back

"Dude check out that sign" when they went to the huge sign staked into the ground they read it Welcome all to the grand tournament the only place where you can see the hero's strength versus the hero's magic and not be harmed. If you are here to apply to be a contender please go inside and report to tourney master Hal.

"Dude we totally need to sign up for this thing it will be totally math" jake said when he finished reading the sign

"Yah man lets do it" finn eagerly replied back while both of them headed for the huge marble double doors.

When they opened the doors they entered a long hallway decorated with statues of the winners of past tournaments. "Dude where's hal this place is huge it will take forever to find him" finn asked awestruck at the size of the place. He let out a somewhat girly shriek when a cold hand grabbed his shoulder

"What can i do for you two fine gentleman" a sophisticated voice asked behind them. when they turned around they saw a thin grey man wearing leather armor and wearing a thin rapier at his belt and saw two fangs poking out from beneath his top lips.

"Uhh m-mister vampire sir we were just looking for master h-hal" jake said visibly shaking. (**i am well aware that jake is not scared of vampires anymore but i have chosen to interpret that he is not scared of marceline because he has gotten used to her but the fear of other vampires still exists**)

"Your talking to him. now what is it i can help you with?" he asked while displaying more of his fangs taking pleasure in the fact that he was terrifying jake

"We are the two greatest hero's in Ooo hal and we would like to take part in the tourney" finn boasted and informed him.

hal chuckled then raised an eyebrow and said "You two are the greatest hero's in Ooo a fourteen year old boy and a dog. Wow i have been gone a long time."

Finns face grew red and jake forgot about his fear for a second "Hey mister high and mighty i'll have you know we are pretty darn good hero's and we demand to join the tourney!" jake said angirly

"Hmm fine its your death wish then. Now you'll both need a title most matches are one versus one you know."

"Oh dude you never told me about that man" finn whispered nervously to jake

"Must of slipt my mind sorry bro" jake mumbled back

"Fine my title will be Jake the UnderDog" Jake said while stretching part of his back into a cape and the front of his chest into a u

"and mine will be "the Masked Stranger" finn said pulling out a strange black iron mask with two vertical red stripes with the only holes being rectangular eye holes and a black cape that was enchanted so when he put it on it changed all the articles of clothing or armor he wore into a pitch black color.

"Alright let me just write that down and you can be on your way but remember now that your in there no way out the tournament begins next week be here at 10 am sharp.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome Finn shouted into the air."

**Well that's the first part i really need suggestions on who is going to fight whom and who is actually in the tournament im looking for oc's and regular AT cast so if you have an idea please pm or leave it in a review if you pm me please give me a general bio of your oc. like what his/her weakness's and strengths are and their respective traits and personality and if you review just do the same thing i cant wait to get this started.**


	2. Match 1 and 2

Match 1

Finn was dreaming of glory in the arena he had been having the same dream ever since him and jake signed up for it. He was standing in the middle of a blood soaked pit filled with sand while the crowd cheered his name Finn...Finn...Finn! He awoke to see jake and feel him shaking him and yelling "Wake up dude we are gonna be late for the tourney."

"OH GLOB DUDE I CANT HAVE THAT." finn replied instantly awake.

"i know you can't have that dude that's why i woke you up" jake said trying to calm finn down.

"Well then come on jake let's get going then" finn said bolting for the door

"What about breakfast" jake whispered sadly before racing after finn

When they arrived at the coliseum they were a minute late. they entered the huge doors and walked along the hall of past winners and found hals office. He was reading something from a holo crystal he looked up when he saw finn and jake enter and said "Well better late than never i suppose"

"Hey we showed up only a minute late cut us some slack dude" said jake

"Dont be late again the tournament runs on a very tight schedule" hal replied sternly, "And anyway you are actually just in time for the announcement of the first match.

They all heard a PING BONG just as hal finished talking then they heard a loud voice coming from nowhere "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the first match it will be Jake the UnderDog versus the King of the Arena. Rocky!

"Dude you better get out there" finn said to jake

"I think im already going jake said as he began to fade away.

**(Special thanks to zengods for letting me use rocky)**

Jake materialized in the arena he quickly looked around trying to get a feel for his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of pit filled with sand and an assortment of rocks. Jake continued to look around trying to find his opponent "Dude this guy must have not shown up." he said just as finished he heard a scraping sound behind him he looked back and saw that a bunch of the rocks were coming together and forming a humanoid figure.

When the rocks had stopped forming together he saw a rock golem with leaf green eyes wearing an unbuttoned white shirt leaving his rocky chest exposed and some black trousers, he wielded a double-headed war hammer with a heavy flat end and a small rounded end on the other side and a six-shooter revolver.

"Haha this is gonna be fun!" Jake eagerly said while stretching his body to give him huge muscles.

Rocky only grunted in reply and began to shoot at jake he fired off three bullets and holstered his gun then charged at jake. Jake had to stretch to avoid the bullets and was ready for rocky when rocky arrived.

He sent a quick left hook that caught rocky on the side of the face chipping some of the rock that he was made of off. Rocky retaliated with a quick swipe from his war hammer to jakes midside jake stretched his body to avoid the attack but didn't move enough to avoid the heavy punch that he got in the shoulder.

Jake grimaced from the power of that blow he could already feel his left shoulder going numb. Jake figured that he need to end the fight quickly so he began to punch out furiously. A right cross into rockys shoulder and then again into where his kidney should be. He punched out again to try to hit rockys stomach but rocky swung his hammer into the way and jake had to pull his fist back. Jake launched another heavy rapid three punch combo into rockys stomach.

Which didnt seem to do anything because rockys tough natural armor kept absorbing the power of his blows the most he was doing was causing a bunch of chips. So jake decided to take a different approach to the fight he grew huge and then picked up rocky and prepared to pulverize him into gravel.

He would have gone ahead with his plan but suddenly rockys body crumbled to pieces falling out of his hand. He reformed before he hit the ground and rolled to absorb the impact and began to run towards the pit wall. Jake shrank down to normal size and started to chase rocky but had to roll out-of-the-way because rocky fired off his remaining three bullets over his shoulder to buy some time.

Rocky reached the wall and saw that jake was close behind him "Theres no where left to run dude" jake said when he caught up. Rocky just threw down his weapons and ran up the wall flipping off it and melding his two hands together and delivered a mighty blow to the top of jakes head. Instantly knocking him out cold rocky placed one foot on jake and said "One does not simply defeat a rock golem."

**End of Match 1**

**Match 2**

Jake and finn were sitting in a circular room filled with a bunch of soft couches to sit on. "Man i cant believe i lost on the first match. that totally messed up my stats." jake said sadly

"Dude its okay that guy looked super tough. I hope i don't have to fight that guy."

"I dont think you'll have to" said a voice from behind them.

"Marceline!" they both shouted "I didnt know you were in the tournament" finn said with a grin

"You weenies think i would miss something like this " she said with a smirk she was going to say more but the announcer went PING BONG. the second match is about to begin it will be marceline the vampire queen versus the mysterious stranger. Marceline gave them another smirk and a little wave goodbye as she began to fade away.

She materialized in a dark and gloomy forest. she walked forward into the dense foliage and continued walking in till she came upon a clearing still hiding she saw a man on the other side of the wide clearing.

He wore a long black trench coat with an assortment of throwing knives strapped to it, dark grey pants and a dark grey shirt with long black hair framing his face. "that's my opponent" she whispered and then laughed. she drew her axe bass from the sheath on her back and began to sneak up on the man but stepped on a twig it broke with a loud snap. the man quickly turned to look at her and she was stopped cold that came from the intense glare of his piercing green eyes.

The man snapped his fingers and a bone scythe appeared in his hands. he deftly twirled it around his body and then over his head and settled into a ready stance. he growled "Come get me abomination" marceline charged with her bass held high ready to end it with a single downward chop.

She didn't even get to begin her attack because when she neared him the end of the scythe cam up and slammed her in the stomach knocking her off-balance. then he spun around and hit her legs with the back of the scythes shaft. ending the spin he raised the scythe above his head and slammed it down into her

He would have killed her with just those three moves if she hadn't rolled away the moment she hit the ground. she sprang to her feet and slashed at him he blocked it with the shaft of the scythe. she used the momentum of the block to bounce her bass off the shaft and sending it slashing down again but from the other side this time nicking the man on the hip. The man jumped back in shock but then smiled at her and retreated throwing two knives at her.

The knives flashed silver in the air and marcline flew up to avoid them she dodged the first knife but the second one grazed the bottom of her foot and it fricken hurt. She looked down and saw the tiny wound was edged with ashes. she angrily flew down to punish the man for actually hurting her

Before she could do anything though the mans arm shot forward Grabbing her roughly by the neck. "Do you know who i am beast? Im vampire hunter Draft and im your worst nightmare." he whispered harshly. She croaked out a reply and brought her bass around cutting into the mans side. He suddenly evaporated into a mist and dispersed.

"Well that was somewhat easy" she said while massaging her throat. "Was it?" came a voice from behind her. the man was back. Wha- the words were blasted from her as the scythe's blunt side came around and slammed her in the back. she turned around and the man turned to mist again reappearing fifteen feet away from her but still in front of her holding a small crossbow in one hand.

The bolt leapt from the crossbow and entered marcelines shoulder the wound immediately began to bubble. Grimacing in pain she quickly ripped it from he shoulder. the man turned to mist again and appeared behind her hitting her again with the blunt side of the scythe. every time she turned around the man would repeat the process hitting her turning to mist shooting her and then turning to mist again.

She quickly gained an assortment of bruise's welts and bubbly wounds that still continued to bubble painfully. She screamed "Enough!" and sent a wave of telekinetic power out knocking the man back. Draft smiled and said "So that's how you want to play huh." and marceline felt herself being forcibly lifted up and crushed from all sides by a strong web of telekinesis. her mind was racing as she tried to find out a solution to her problem then it hit her.

She reached out with her mind towards draft and lit him on fire with a super concentrated blast of pyrokinesis. the man screamed in pain and tried to evaporate again but couldn't concentrate enough. his clothes started to melt to his skin and his right eye ball exploded. he fell down and marceline walked over to him with her axe held high. he looked up at her with a gruesome face most of his hair had been burnt off and melted skin was running down his face she could see parts of his skull. she let the fires stop and found a place that was not to burned picked him up and bit savagely into his neck feeding off his blood and draining his every last drop of blood in the man. she causally tossed him aside when he was all grey and shriveled up. then raised her bass into the air and let out a primal scream.

**End of match 2**


	3. Explanations part 1Not an authors note

**hey its new chapter time i felt bad about what i made marcy do in my last chapter so I decided to explain it.**

Finn walked along a deserted hallway trying to understand what he had just seen. thinking aloud to himself "Why would marceline do that? she said she didn't drink blood." he sighed "I just don't understand." Finn was startled when he heard someone move up ahead of him.

"Whos there?" he cautiously called out he had heard of people who wanted to win so bad that they would actually kill off their competition. He was surprised to see marceline step out in front of him. Finn turned away from her and just kept walking.

"Wait finn stop I need to talk to you" she called after him.

He just kept walking.

Marceline ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder "Finn-"

Finn whirled around and demanded with an accusatory tone "Why!" he paused to collect his thoughts " What happened to i only eat the color red."

"Finn I-I" marceline stammered in reply she had never actually seen finn this angry or angry at all now that she thought about it.

"What you did out there was wrong marceline. sure you can kill the guy that's what people are expecting, but did you have to drain him of every last drop of blood!"

"Finn that man was horrible h-he hunted down and killed every single one of my friends. Me, Hal and a few others are all that's left of the vampires. he didnt just kill them finn he tortured them brutally you saw what he was doing to me in there."

"Oh" finn said his face softening but quickly hardened again "Why"

"I'll tell you but you but please don't hate me"

_7 years ago marceline was wandering the land of Ooo as she did every few years just to get out and about. When she stumbled upon a cozy looking cottage nestled in the middle of a cheery forest. She used her powers of invisibility to sneak up to the window and look inside._

_The fireplace had a fire crackling merrily in it and at a counter in the corner of a room stood a matronly looking woman. She was chopping an assortment of vegetables with a heavy steel knife and placing them in the huge black pot beside her. Marceline decided to have a little fun she snuck in through a bedroom window and ended her invisibility._

_She slowly crept up behind the woman and leaned in close and shouted "BOO!" right in her ear. that was when everything went wrong. The woman seemed to jump right out of her skin. the heavy knife slipt and cut a long deep wound into her wrist. Marceline froze all she could see was that glorious red liquid pouring from the womans veins. She could smell the scent of it and taste its unique metallic taste._

_She tried so very hard to control herself but after a mighty struggle that seemed like ages to the vampire but in reality was only a few seconds she gave in. She roughly grasped the woman and began to feast off her not from the wound in her wrist but directly from her jugular. She hadn't feed in a very long time so she tried to savor the taste._

_Then a door burst open and a teen aged boy ran into the room. Marceline had her fill of blood by then and simply got up and left too shocked by her own actions to say anything. not that anything could have helped the boy as he watched his mother be drained of blood._

_The boy ran to his mother trying to stem the flow of blood. "its to late for me son... Draft" _

_"Yes mother" the teen-aged draft replied back with tears flowing down his face._

_"I love you" she said just before she went limp and the light in her eyes dimmed._

_The tears stopped running down drafts face and was replaced by a look of sheer hatred. " I will avenge you mother. You hear that vampire i will hunt your race to extinction i swear it on my mother's death" the youth angrily yelled_

_Marceline watched the scene from the window invisible of course and since that day she had never touched another drop of blood._

When marceline finished her story her eyes were filled with tears. " it was an ac-accident finn I-I didn't mean to" marceline expected finn to turn away in disgust and never talk to her again.

Instead he wrapped her in a fierce hug and whispered in her ear "Its okay I know"

they stayed embraced like that for a long time before returning to the waiting room.

A tall woman sat at a table sipping a fine red wine. the woman had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and had a blue streak in the front.

"Excuse me what is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing here"

In truth the woman did look rather young every part of her body didn't look a year past twenty-three. except her eyes those eyes looked as if they had seen the rise and fall of millenia. " Do i know you?" she inquired not looking at the man.

"no but id like to know you. come on how about you and me go find a place that's a little more private."

At this remark the woman turned her head to look at the man with one eyebrow raised. he wore a grubby looking wolf hide armor complete with the wolf's head as an armored hood. The man continued to stare at her with a lecherous smirk on his face. Oblivious the rising wall of anger in the woman. "No" she simply said returning to her drink.

She felt a tug on her arm " it wasnt a request"

"Oh in that case then" she said getting up from her seat. the man gave her another lustful look and walked away leading her to a more appropriate spot. the man barely walked four steps before the woman hit him in the back of the neck hard and kicked his left leg forcing him to one knee.

Grabbing his right arm she wrenched it up behind his back almost to the breaking point. She leaned in curtaining them both withe her long hair "Whats your name filth?"

the scared man mumbled something incoherent. she pulled his arm up a bit higher he gasped in pain " What was that?" she demanded

"Its wolf mamm"

"my names Dracia and if you ever talk to me again wolf i will snap you like a twig" she whispered harshly.

Wolf nodded but grimaced in pain again as Dracia pulled his arm up a little higher and then roughly shoved him down to the floor.

Wolf looked up just in time to see Dracia step over him and watch her walk away laughing.

**(Special thanks to darklord990 for letting me use this oc if you want to read more about him then read first blood, first kill)**

Watching from across the room with an emotionless expression was another man. He had a pale white scar on his left eyebrow and another on his right cheek. he wore a dark red button up shirt and underneath was a plain white t-shirt, he also wore black cargo pants and black and white shoes. strapped to his back was a red demon sword with a gold handle. inscribed on the handle was a seires of black runes.

He was interrupted from watching the growing spectacle just as it started to get good. "Mortal you are in my way." he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" he politely inquired

"none of your business now _move_ a side

"I have a name you know" said the man beginning to get angry and regretting politely talking to this person hell he even regretted talking to him."

"Im sure its a good one now move a side mort-"

"My _name_ is bloodlust" bloodlust said impatiently

"Dont interrupt me you pathetic mortal. Do you know who i am, im zalgar the demi god of death and decay. you are pathetic compared to me.

Bloodlust's eye twitched at the insult " I'll show you pathetic" he said punching out for zalgars face. zalgars hand flickered up lazily and caught the blow before it even got close to his face. he laughed but was cut short by bloodlusts other fist coming around and punching him in the side of the head. Zalgar was knocked down already there was an angry red mark showing up

"Why you arroga-" whatever zalgar was going to say it was interupted by a PING BONG-

**Well there you go i decided to explain marcelines past a bit and introduced a few characters properly oh and if you wanna see more of rocky go read zengods fan fic Hero's of OOO**


	4. Match 3 and 4

**Match 3**

PING BONG "Ladies and gentlemen the third match is about to begin. The combatants are The champion of the nightosphere. The man with no name. Bloodlust the Terrifying Versus The azure queen. Dracia!

Bloodlust looked down at zalgar and said "We'll finish this later" and then faded away. He materialized on the top of a huge crenelated tower and standing across from him was Dracia her hand on the hilt of an azure sword

"I saw what you did to wolf" Bloodlust said while they began to circle each other his light brown eyes noting every movement she made.

"You did huh, well then I'm sure you know what awaits you then"

"Bloodlust let out a short barking laugh "I can assure you it wont be that easy to defeat me."

Just as Bloodlust finished talking she drew her sword and charged at Bloodlust thinking he would be caught of guard by her sudden action. She couldnt have been more wrong Bloodlusts red demon sword intercepted Dracia's bright azure colored blade. Bloodlust pushed his blade forward pushing Dracia back a step. Bloodlust's eyes changed from a light brown color to a light red. Bloodlust slashed left and Dracia caught it on the middle of her blade. she spun to the right slashing the whole time she was spinning, Bloodlust simply swayed his body out of the way. Bloodlust countered with a thrust, Dracia stepped back but not far enough the tip of Bloodlusts sword just broke the skin of her left shoulder.

Dracia jumped back and said "Your good for a human."

"I know"

"But not good enough" she yelled charging back into the fight tensing her legs she leaped over bloodlust landing behind him. she would have landed behind him but Bloodlust had expected the move and turned around as soon as Dacia left the ground, Bloodlust brought his foot up and kicked her in the back. She fell to the ground rolling and leaping up just in time to block a powerful downward slash that would have cloven her head in half. Eyes wide she suspected that this was no normal human. Bloodlust continued hacking at her. Left, Left and then an attack for her legs. She barely blocked the attacks and had to hop over the last one. While she was in the air Bloodlust punched out with the pommel of his sword hitting her in the head dazing her.

He continued to force her back with ever changing attacks to keep her guessing. She was startled when the back of her legs hit something hard she slashed at him again trying to push him back their swords collided in a shower of sparks. Bloodlust smiled knowing he had beaten her he lashed out again with his sword. she easily blocked it but was suposed to she over compensated for the block becoming unbalanced. Bloodlust slugged her in the stomach with his fist the he stepped back and kicked her in the chest sending her soaring over the crenulation into the darkness below.

Laughing while walking to the middle of the tower waiting to be teleported out he heard a strange flapping sound. He looked towards the sound and saw Dracia rising over the top of the tower. She had grown huge leathery azure wings and her skin had a more blueish tinge to it. Her sword seemed to glow with a strange soft blue light and every time it moved it left a trail of white specks.

"Why can't people just stay dead" Bloodlust thought. He shifted into a ready stance with his sword held high.

"I will enjoy killing you human" she sneered and then dived down at Bloodlust flying above him she sent lightning quick slashes and stabs at his shoulders and head. Bloodlust blocked each one with ease and even managed to counter it with a lazy flick of his sword cutting the back of Dracia' s left leg. Dracia flew past him and came back doing a strange midair roll she slashed him in the back leaving a huge gash running from the top of his right shoulder to the middle of his back. He gasped in shock not from the pain of the wound he barely felt it but from the pain of the coldness emanating from the wound and spreading through his body. He looked back at his wound and saw that it was covered in a layer of frost.

"Cold isn't it" Dracia taunted

He turned his shock into pure anger directed at the one who had caused him this pain battling past the debilitating cold "No" he snarled charging towards her. Brandishing her sword Dracia swooped down and instead of slashing him as he thought would happen she picked him up and lifted him forty feet above the tower. Holding him tightly with strength a woman her size couldn't possibly have she folded her wings and dive bombed the tower. Right before she would have hit the story she snapped her wings open and released Bloodlust. He hit the tower in a explosion of dust and stone chips. He landed on his right shoulder luckily he didn't land where his wound was and his shoulder was only dislocated with not even a noise of pain he set his bone into place.

He stood up dusted himself off and looked to Dracia "Is that the best you can do" he said tauntingly.

Dracia stood awestruck now she definitely knew that this was no regular human and had to end the fight fast. She removed some barriers in her mind and fell to her knees with her back arched in agony. Bloodlust stared at her confused by this new development. Dracia quickly grew in size she became twenty times larger at the same time her skin morphed into azure colored scales, her face elongated into a huge snout much like a crocodiles, her hands and feet became huge and tipped with sharp white claws and she sprouted a huge scaly tail with the back of it was like a spiked mace. At the end of her transformation she was a huge frost dragon.

"So human how do you like my true form" she thundered in a loud dragon voice.

Bloodlust merely chuckled hefting his sword he said "Finally a challenge"

"I am more than a challenge.. I AM YOUR DEATH!"

Dracia took in a huge breath of air and breathed out a huge billowing ribbon of blindly bright blue fire at Bloodlust. He quickly jumped out of the way but the fire struck his foot he looked at it when he landed expecting it to be badly burnt. instead his foot was blue and his shoe was frozen to his foot he tested his foot and discovered that he could still move his toes. HE looked up just in time to see Dracia's tail come sweeping across the tower. He jumped over the tail but was hit into a crenelation hard by a swipe of a huge clawed foot. She picked him up by his semi frozen foot and threw him into the air opening her maw wide revealing dozens of pearly white razor-sharp teeth.

When he got his bearings in midair he rolled over her open mouth and landed on he neck bringing his sword up he thrust it into the base of her skull just missing the brain. She roared in agony and began to whip her head back and forth trying to knock Bloodlust off. Just before she whipped her head up Bloodlust ripped his sword free and when she whipped her head up he jumped off into the air. With a thought he ignited his sword ablaze with fire and fell at a high-speed to the ground he snarled "Lets finish this" and halfway down he slashed right through Dracia's neck severing her head and showering himself and the top of the tower with blood.

Laughing when he landed he walked over to Dracias sword that was lying forlornly on the ground and picked it up and read the inscription on the blade "_Winters Edge"_. He laughed again "To the victor goes the spoils"

**End of match 3**

**Match 4**

**(Wolf POV)**

a man in a wolf hide approached his newest 'target'. She was a beautiful pale raven haired girl floating by the snacks table mumbling about how there was nothing red on the table.

"Hello there miss" the woman gave him a single glare and that was enough for him to get the message

"This place is torture. All these beautiful women and I cant even get one.' he mumbled while he walked away and bumped into a boy with a weird hat. the boy apologized and wolf just grunted in reply.

**(Finn POV)**

"Hmm i wonder what that guys problem was" finn thought after wolf had just grunted away his apology "oh well". "Hey marcy did you see the last match?"

"Nah why what happened"

"Well i swear i saw-"

PING BONG "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the fourth match the combatants will be The Masked Stranger Versus Wolf the Scoundrel"

Fin pulled his peculiar mask and cape out of his backpack taking of his hat he put the mask on and the cape pulling the deep hood up so it covered his hair. the moment he put them on his eyes went bloodshot and all his clothes changed to a black so dark it seemed to darken the brightly lit room. It changed his voice to a dark raspy malevolent baritone "I'll tell you after marcy"

Finn materialized in a dark tunnel the first thing he noticed was the horrid smell of rotting flesh. He gathered his senses and began walking down the tunnel he could hear the sound of shambling footsteps coming from far down the other way. After a few minutes of walking he saw Wolf "Holy crud how many weapons does that guy need." he thought. Wolf had daggers strapped to every part of his body, on his belt he wore three heavy maces and in his hand carried a small war axe.

Finn drew his Lightbringer and the immediate area around finn was bathed in a soft golden light coming from the sword finn smiled as the handle warmed in an almost affectionate way. Wolf raised an eyebrow at the light and shrugged his shoulders he brought the war axe up and pretended to throw it. Finn flinched and brought his sword up to block.

"Jumpy aren't you" Wolf mockingly said

"Lets just get on with this"

"Oh eager to win the one million ooozins are we"

"You know it" yelled as he charged at Wolf, wolf brought up two maces from his belt sheathing the axe in a special sheath on his back. Finn expertly slashed at Wolf's right shoulder and Wolf clumsily blocked it already unbalanced. Finn laughed "This will be easy" he thought as he launched a basic attack routine left,left right went his sword flashing in the light. Wolf kept blocking but each time he blocked he lost his grip a little more. Finn kept hammering at him in till eventually he used all his strength in a down ward chop and Wolf managed to deflect it but lost his mace he drew his war axe to replace it Finn continued his assault. Wolf knew he couldn't win normally so he had a fantastic idea.

He hooked his axe around finn sword and pulled it down and he moved to hit Finn on the head with his mace. Finn instinctively closed his eyes and when he felt nothing he opened them and wolf was gone. "Where did you go" Finn called out while waving his sword around trying to find him he had to hurry the footsteps were getting louder and the smell was getting stronger. He heard a splash from behind him and saw Wolf emerge from a deep pool of water he was wielding two daggers now.

"There you are" Finn yelled as he charged wolf. Finn began a complex attack starting by slashing across for Wolf's neck, Wolf deflected it high and Finn used that deflection to bring his sword around and slash at Wolf's head. Wolf caught that blow in the v formed by a pair of crossed daggers. He leaned in close Finn thought he was going to whisper something harsh but instead Wolf spat a mouthful of dirty water into Finn's eyes.

Finns free hand instantly went to his eyes trying to clear them of dirt

"I have you now Fi-" Wolf was interrupted by his own blood curdling scream the shambling foot steps had caught up to them. wolf was screaming an incoherent string of meaningless words. Finn finally cleared his eyes of dirt and saw that wolf was being literally torn apart by a horde of ravenous zombies. they were pulling strips of flesh off of him with their horribly rotted teeth and were ripping his stomach apart with their hands. Finn rushed in their and began to cut and kill many zombies but there was just too many

Eventually he slashed at one and his sword went right through it without harming it at all he looked down at his body and saw that it was fading away. "Sorry" he yelled before completely fading away.

**For those of you who are wondering Lightbringer is the sword that valar gives finn in my fic Zalgar the Lost Hero i figured it was more appropriate for this fight scene oh and remember to review **


	5. Match 5

Match 5

Sliver V.S. Will

A sixteen year old boy sat at a table,He wore a suit of bone white armor, each piece was styled to look like bones, His skin was extremely pale, he had dead looking stark white hair that just came to his eyes and covered his ears, his dead grey eyes stared at nothing. He was completely alone at the table.

The guy thought to himself, ' I'm glad i'm here, i didn't have to wait years like all these other people... I just hope my opponent isn't someone crazy.'

At the same time the guy was thinking to himself, another contestant of the tournament was contemplating her match. The other contestant was a raven haired elf, she wore special blue robes for the tournament, she had silver glowing eyes that gave hints to her magical prowess. She too sat at a table alone, but she hadn't come to the tournament alone. Her friends were just off doing their own things.

The elf thought to herself, ' I can't believe I'm finally going to get to take part in the Tournament! I hope all my extra studying and practice pays off.' The elf smiled to herself and said aloud, " of course it will pay off... It always does."

The announcer went off and it spoke in a different voice than usual, the voice was now all whiny. "attention, attention please... The fifth match is about to begin, the match will be a death match like always. The contestants will be Silver and William Elric. "

The teenaged guy looked up and smiled, " Sweet! I thought I'd have to wait forever." his body began to fade away.

The elf looked up and just smiled, her body began to fade away.

They both appeared in a huge circular room, the room was completely bare, the roof of the room was a big dome. The floor of the room was covered in magical glowing runes.

Silver (the elf.) stared across the room at her opponent, she smiled a little when she saw that it was just a tenaged boy. The boy had a black sword in his hand, the blade was made of obsidian, the hilt and giard was made from bleached bone and on both sides of the blade were silver glowing runes.

Silver whispered something and flexed her hands, they began to glow with blue light.

Will smiled and began to run towards Silver, his sword was held high in an aggressive stance.

Silver thrusted both of her hands out and from them roared forth a huge bolt of blinding lighting. To her surprise though Will caught the bolt in his hand and it formed into a small ball, he didn't even stop running.

Will threw the bolt back at her and it slammed into the wall behind her, at the last second she had teleported to the other side of the room. Now she was behind him, she whispered something again and a ball of purple fire formed in her hands.

Will turned around just as she shot the ball of fire towards him, in his own hands a sick green looking fire formed and he shot his own ball of fire, the green fire seemed to eat up the purple fire. The green fire now soared towards Silver.

Silver threw her hands up again and a huge wall of light appeared, the fire splashed against the wall of light. It seemed to eat away at the wall like it was acid.

The wall proved stronger though and it heled against the green fire, Silver brought her hands back down and the wall disappeared. She looked around but couldn't see Will, just like the wall he too had seemed to disappear.

Shadows crossed from all over the room, they stopped behind Silver, and Will just suddenly appeared there. Silver turned on the spot and teleported again, but before she got away Will grapped her and she took him with her.

They both appeared at the other side of the room, before Silver could do anything Will slammed her in the face with his left hand, then he brought his hand back and shot a black bolt of lightning into her stomach.

She spasmed and her body began to shake, Will spun around her and reached around and grabbed her by the face, he bent he backwards and shoved his sword fully through her back, the blade stuck out of her chest and black blood erupeted everywhere when he ripped his sword back out, he then watched as the body of silver began to decay at an extremely fast rate.

His body began to fade away and he was once again sitting at his table.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

_**Hello everyone, you were all probably expecting a chapter that would further the storyline of The Grand Tournament Of Ooo. I am truly sorry but this is just an authors note... It does serve a purpose though...its to tell you to go to my prodile page and vote on my poll, basicully the poll is about which story i should devote my writting time too. The choices are these 1) The Grand Tournament Of Ooo. 2) Collapse. 3) Halloween Time. 4) The Vampire War. Those are the four choices on the poll. Once again i am sorry to those how were expecting a real chapter, have a good day.**_

_**-William Elric.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A teenage boy stood looking out one of the many huge windows that dotted the sides of the huge arena building, he wore an outfit that the guards of the fire kingdom usually had on and he stood at five feet and six inches so he was able to look just out the middle of the almost seven foot tall window. His brown eyes that held a tint of green never stopped moving as they took in the scenery of outside all at once with a practiced method. His short brown hair was neat and tidy, he looked out the window and yet there was nothing out there that was different except for a fire wolf that laid out basking in the warmth of the sun.

From across the room was another person, this one looked a lot different from the boy at the window, he had a very confident smirk on his face and his scarlet eyes looked directly at the boy. He flicked his long amber hair to the side and dusted off some flecks of dust from his red tinted scale mail armor. He looked down at the table he was sitting at and looked at his half eaten roosted haunch of pork and decided that he wasn't that hungry anymore. So instead he reached down and pulled a sword with a fiery red blade that seemed to glimmer and shine when he took it out from the simple sheath he had on, the sword had a shining square cut ruby in the pommel and was wrapped with gold wire on the hilt. He set it down on the table and began to sharpen the edge with a whet-stone that he had picked up from the armory of the arena. The people in the room could all feel the intense heat emanating from the blade of the sword.

After a few minutes of the boy staring out the window and the man looking at the boy the announcer dinged, and the voice began to speak "Hello all of you who have stayed, we're about to begin the sixth match of the week! The match will be between Drogon the Red Flame, and Kody… the…." The voice sounds muffled after it speaks from a long pause, "Uhhh… I can't seem to find the title for Kody."

Another voice can be just barely heard after, "Err… he actually didn't want to have one."

The announcer's voice talks back to the second voice in the same muffled tone, "What? Everyone has to have a title, it's in the rules."

"He was very, very insistent that he didn't want one…"

"Oh… well, I guess it doesn't matter that much." The announcer's voice becomes unmuffled and the intercom dings again, "The sixth battle will be between Drogon the Red Flame and Kody… Just Kody."

The boy at the window sighed as he heard the announcer talk about him and he began to disappear, the man at the table had been chuckling quietly at the mishap as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and he too began to disappear.

The two of them slowly reappeared in the middle of a desert; the sun scorched the ground and baked the sand until the top layer was very hard and cracked. Kody looked up at the sun and squinted, he had figured he would end up fighting at a place like this so he did in fact have a few strategies in mind. The man named Drogon stood almost thirty feet away from him and he had his fiery sword in his hand, Kody looked at the blade and felt the waves of heat coming from it and he smiled a bit as he reached down and pulled out a pocket knife from one of the pockets on his uniform, he flicked the blade out and stood ready for Drogon to make the first move.

Drogon stared at the boy and for some reason sniffed the air, he could smell Kody from where he was standing because of his enhanced senses. Kody appeared to be human but there was something that was different, he didn't smell like a human he smelt like something different, something more powerful than just a regular human. He tilted his head and spoke quietly to himself, "What in Ooo are you?"

Kody figured that Drogon wasn't going to make the first move in awhile so he decided he might gain the upper hand right away and so he brought back his hand quickly and threw his knife with pinpoint accuracy at Drogon's left upper thigh. He didn't show any emotions as Drogon's sword blade came down at just the right time to deflect the knife far off to the left side, the knife blade stuck in the sand so the hilt pointed up directly at the sun.

Drogon chuckled confidently as he ran towards Kody just as Kody started running to the knife in the ground, as Drogon got closer he slashed hard at Kody's head from the left and Kody rolled under the strike and as he rolled he picked up his knife and stood up facing Drogon.

Drogon chuckled again and smiled at Kody, he spoke with some venom in his voice, "Do you really think you can beat me with that little knife of yours?"

Kody didn't answer back as he broke into a roll and came up aiming to stab Drogon in the stomach, Drogon twisted so that the point of the knife skated across the scales of his armor and created some sparks. Drogon smiled and the sparks flared up into huge sparks that landed on Kody, his smile disappeared as he saw that the sparks had no affect on Kody. He assumed that the outfit that Kody wore protected him from the heat.

Kody's face still showed no emotions as he quickly slashed at Drogon's side and his knife blade bounced of his waiting sword blade, since his knife was so light he pulled it back and slashed three more times at Drogon.

He just barely blocked the three slashes and then pushed Kody back with a shoulder charge to the stomach and then slashed hard at his neck, Kody brought the knife across the front of his body and deflected the blade to the side with the point of his knife, he then slid the knife blade down so it locked with the cross guard of the sword and he flicked his wrist, the flick of his wrist caused Drogon to lose hold of his sword and it fell to the ground.

Drogon's eyes widened and he quickly tried to push Kody back and then he bent down to pick up his sword, as he bent down he bent straight into Kody's rising knee and he fell backwards.

Kody stared down at Drogon and took a few steps back letting Drogon get up from the ground and pick his sword up; Drogon looked at Kody and tilted his head, "Why did you do that?"

Kody answered without any emotion on his face or in his tone except for maybe the smallest hint of disappointment, "I want it to be a fair fight."

"Then you're stupid." After saying this Drogon charged at Kody and Kody actually performed the same action and disarmed Drogon again with a small smile on his face. Instead of picking up the sword Drogon stepped back and glared at Kody.

Kody's eyes widened as Drogon's skin started to turn red and scaly; his arms and legs slowly thicken and become clawed, his neck lengthens and so does the front of his face, he had slowly turned into a giant red dragon and breathed fire up into the sky at the direction of the blazing sun. Kody stared at Drogon and whispered, "Oh shit." He turned around and began running quickly away from Drogon, he was waiting for the exact right time to go through with a plan that had just formed in his mind.

Drogon let out a very loud booming laugh and flew up into the sky, he flapped his wings a few times and soon he was far out in front of Kody, he landed and kicked up a lot of the sand.

Kody continued to run forward towards Drogon, as Drogon opened his mouth to bathe Kody in a blazing torrent of fire, Kody threw the knife at his mouth and the blade went through the top of his mouth and the hilt pushed against the bottom of his mouth making it impossible to close it. As Kody got close to Drogon he jumped up and grabbed Drogon's bottom jaw, from another pocket he pulled out a Zippo lighter and lit it in front of Drogon's mouth. He flicked his hand in front of the flame and a large fireball formed in his hand and shot down Drogon's throat, Drogon's eyes widened and he let out an agonizing shriek of pain as the fire ball exploded in his stomach scorching all of his inner organs and rupturing his stomach.

Kody fell with Drogon's body and carefully took out the knife, he sighed as he flipped the blade back in and then put out the flame on the Zippo and just as he placed them into their respective pockets he began to disappear.


End file.
